


I Think I’m Prone to Getting Blinded When It’s Bright

by KCcandy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Rantaro and Joe are best friends because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCcandy/pseuds/KCcandy
Summary: Kaede thought she might go blind, the tears beginning to flood her vision not aiding her in the slightest. She had to keep herself stable, just for a minute more.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chidouin Sara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Think I’m Prone to Getting Blinded When It’s Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact ! In flower language, pink carnations represent the love of a woman, and white carnations represent pure love and good luck :)

“Then later, after we get smoothies, I was thinking-”

“Wait wait wait! Watch this scene, it’s important!” Sara excitedly grabbed her girlfriend’s arm and pointed to the TV. How she could be so enamored with a movie she had seen so many times, (a movie from 1989, no less) Kaede had no idea. “They’re gonna make it just in time for their final report!” Kaede had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Sara still noticed the snicker and immediately called her out. “You’re laughing. Bill and Ted are about to flunk history, and you laugh at them?”

_ That did it,  _ Kaede thought, and she burst out in giggles. Sara pretended to be offended, gasping loudly before she tossed a pillow toward the blonde’s head. 

“Sorry, sorry!” The pianist laughed, “I know Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure is a touchy subject for you, and I shouldn’t have laughed.” Chidouin narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, but couldn’t hold an angry expression for long.

“Fine, I’ll forgive you.” She smiled back. “But only if we get smoothies now instead.”

“Deal! Let me go grab my keys!” Akamatsu skipped over to her room and picked them up from her desk. She paused to grab something from her drawer, shot a quick text to her group chat consisting of Amami and Tazuna, then ran back out to where Sara was waiting. She didn’t mind moving her plan to a bit earlier; it was tough to wait for so long anyways.

As Kaede started up their grey Subaru Forester, Sara hopped into the passenger seat and snatched the aux cord. The blonde didn’t mind; Sara’s music taste was definitely, well,  _ different _ than hers (for lack of better words), but it wasn’t all bad. She even found herself humming along to the first tune Sara chose. 

“Alright, so,” Sara started, ever the planner, “Smoothies, then we’re meeting Joe and Rantaro in the secluded section of the park?”

“Yep! The place over by the fountain, of course.” About a year ago, the two of them had noticed a little footpath between the trees at the park. They ignored it at the time, but came back a few days later to stumble through the greenery, and as a reward for their efforts they discovered an empty clearing just past the trees. Well, empty disregarding the large, stone fountain sat in the center. While it clearly hadn’t been usable in quite a few years, it was still a very pretty sight. The empty tub would fill with rainwater in the spring, then dry up in the summer. It never flowed, but the basin was not large enough for water to sit for too long and become gross.  _ It was perfect,  _ Kaede thought.

They pulled up to the Smoothie King and Akamatsu parked the car. The shop was neither empty nor crowded; they weren’t the only ones there, but were able to snatch a table. While Chidouin ordered and picked up their drinks, the blonde sneaked a look at her phone. Confirmation from Rantaro and Joe, things were still going to go as planned. Akamatsu let out a sigh of relief. As if she was waiting for her que, her girlfriend sat down in front of her and handed her a smoothie. 

“Want some?” Kaede held her drink back out as she offered.

“Absolutely not!” Sara looked appalled, bringing a smile to Kaede’s face.

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Your smoothie is a disgrace to coffee.” Akamatsu rolled her eyes at the blunt comment and sipped her mocha drink. The lighting in the shop really complimented Sara’s hair, she realized, though she usually thought everything complimented Sara’s appearance, including that hideous blue uniform she used to have to wear. “I hope Joe and Rantaro aren’t too upset if we get there earlier. They won’t mind, right?”

“Yeah, I don’t think it’ll bother them!” Kaede refrained from telling her that the guys had already been to the fountain and were waiting somewhere else for a while. She didn’t need to know that quite yet. “You should get a little bit of your smoothie on the side of your face.”

“What? How would I even go about that?” Sara laughed, “And  _ why _ would probably be a better question.”

“So I could wipe your face, obviously!” Akamatsu fluttered her eyelashes and leaned forward, “You know, all romantic-like and-”

“Kaede!” Sara leaned back into her seat, despite the fact that the blonde was still a table away from her. She turned her head, clearly embarrassed at just a little joke despite the fact that they’d been together for years, and Kaede thought she had never seen someone so perfect.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Kaede snickered and finished her drink. Soon they were on their way out of the shop, walking together in the sunlight. The park wasn’t too far from the parking lot, so they felt no need to start up the car and drive there. 

It was almost torture for Akamatsu to refrain from grabbing her girlfriend’s hand, but she knew Chidouin would be uncomfortable with any sort of physical contact in public (which is why she had only teased her earlier). Kaede was a very touchy-feely, outgoing person, and knew her girlfriend was quite the opposite, preferring to not show outward affection in front of even their friends. It wasn’t as if Sara was ashamed of her, or didn’t love her as much. She just felt more comfortable showing it a different way, like texting Kaede cute messages during Miu’s halloween party, despite the fact that they were standing only a foot away from each other.  _ A little odd _ , Akamatsu would admit, but she did find herself smiling and getting emotional over every little sappy message. Besides, if she held Chidouin’s hand now, the ginger would have to notice her racing heart.

“When we make it to the fountain,” she muttered, just loud enough for Sara to make out, “I am  _ so  _ gonna hold your hand.” 

“You say that like it’s a threat!” Sara shook her head. Kaede hummed as they walked, distracting herself by thinking of nothing in particular, until she felt Sara’s fingers curl around her palm. Kaede hoped her racing heart could be covered by the excuse of surprise. “There you go.” Sara’s voice shook just a little, “Threat neutralized.” 

“What a dorky response!” Kaede squeezed back.

“Dorky? Now who says something like that?” They kept walking.

They entered the park and made their way over to the hidden path, ignoring the few people they saw. Right before they disappeared past the trees, Akamatsu paused and took a deep breath. 

“You coming?” Sara turned back and  _ oh.  _ The way the light speckled through the leaves and onto Sara’s face. The excited glow in her eyes that she only ever showed when she was truly comfortable. The dazzling smile that she complained about, the one Kaede could never find a single thing to have an issue with. Kaede thought she might go blind, the tears beginning to flood her vision not aiding her in the slightest. She had to keep herself stable,  _ just for a minute more. _

__ “Uh huh!” She nodded the tears from her eyes and shook her trembling hands out. “Let’s go!” They walked down through the dirt, before it was Sara’s turn to freeze.

“Oh-” She whispered. The fountain was practically filled with planted flowers, white and pink carnations. They were more beautiful than Kaede imagined, and not a single bit of dirt was out of place. She’d really have to think of something extra-special to thank Rantaro and Joe. “Kaede…” Sara’s voice pulled her back to reality, “Did you do all this?”

“Do you like it?” She whispered back. Chidouin turned to her for a second before rushing closer to inspect the flowers. Exactly as Akamatsu planned.

“They’re gorgeous… How did you- Kaede?” She turned back but was unable to see her girlfriend for a second, until she looked down and, “Kaede…”

“Sara, I-” Akamatsu had never felt so anxious, but there she was, on one knee, holding the box she kept in her pocket up to the love of her life. “I’ve already forgotten everything I was gonna…” Her voice cracked as she began to cry, “Damn it, I mean I-”

“Yes-” Sara cut her off, “Yes, I… Sorry, you-” She tripped over her words, unable to say anything of value (although Kaede wasn’t faring much better). Eventually, Sara ran forward, wrapped her arms around Kaede, and tackled her with a kiss.

They laid together in the grass for a while, laughing, crying, admiring each other, and just enjoying how comfortable they made each other feel. Eventually, Kaede sat up and called Rantaro. While not a single thing she blubbered out could be considered a real word, he seemed to get the message, and he and Joe came by to give their congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> Joe ended up crying more than everyone else combined
> 
> Sorry for making the title a Ricky Montgomery lyric, it will likely happen again <3


End file.
